


Betrayal

by graciegirl2001



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream Smp, It's my fanfic and I'll family dynamic if I want to, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, no beta we die like techno's trust issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graciegirl2001/pseuds/graciegirl2001
Summary: The golden glow bounces off the blueish white snow, still showing two sets of footprints, fresh from that morning, trailing away from Phil’s cabin and through the field.Two sets of footprints leaving. One set of footprints returning.
Relationships: Sleepy Bois Inc - Relationship, Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place the night of Tommy's betrayal of Technoblade in the destroyed community house, and before the battle the following day. Just a quick angsty scene that wouldn't leave my brain. Feedback always appreciated!

The lone figure trudging through the snow- head downturned, shoulders hunched- leaves Phil with a sinking feeling in his stomach. 

When he holds up a lantern, casting its light on Techno as he approaches the porch, Techno shies away as if it burns. 

The golden glow bounces off the blueish white snow, still showing two sets of footprints, fresh from that morning, trailing away from Phil’s cabin and through the field.

Two sets of footprints leaving. One set of footprints returning. 

Oh.

Phil’s eyes widen as Techno heaves his way up the porch steps. He reaches for his son once, but Techno breezes by him without acknowledgment. 

Phil’s gaze trails across the frozen landscape, towards the faraway country beyond his vision. He grimaces, eyebrows furrowing and closes the door.

**********

Technoblade moves through the space with a kind of darkness hanging over him. Each step, each breath is heavy. Phil watches him with sad eyes, and says nothing as he drops his pack with a _thud,_ and lumbers down the ladder out of sight. 

He knows what's coming, but the sound of furniture splintering a minute later still makes him jump. 

The muffled crunching and banging and shouting stops half an hour later, leaving the house eerily silent. 

Philza waits.

And waits….

And waits...

But Techno doesn’t come back upstairs. 

**********

In the early hours of the morning, Phil climbs down the ladder one rung at a time. He descends down one, two floors until his feet hit solid wood planks. The air is cooler here, and he shivers, goosebumps prickling on his skin. 

Tommy’s room looks like it has been hit by a tornado. Chests, and chairs, and dressers are strewn about, some with broken pieces lying askew across the floor. His small bed is flipped onto one side, leaning haphazardly against the wall, and a small hand mirror sits to the side in a pile of shards. 

And in the middle of it all, is Technoblade, his broad form tucked unceremoniously into a ball, head resting against his knees. It isn’t until Phil hears the heavy breathing that he realizes he is fast asleep. 

Phil surveys the room, and his shoulders droop ever so slightly. He wanders the space, running his fingers along an untouched side-table. Beneath his sandaled feet, glass crunches, and Techno jerks awake. 

His body tenses, eyes narrowing until they fall on Phil, and he relaxes. Techno looks around at the wreckage as if seeing it for the first time. Familiar guilt and shame contort in his features. He opens his mouth to say something, but closes it again, at a loss for words.

Phil continues to circle the room, gait easy. 

Techno watches as his hands finally rest on an overturned chair. He takes a wooden leg in each hand, and tips it back to an upright position. 

Techno’s lip trembles. 

Ever so slowly, the pig man pushes himself up onto his knees, then drags himself to his feet. 

Phil doesn’t look his way, but Techno sees him smile softly. 

Together, in a companionable silence, they sweep up broken mirror shards, flip over chests, and carry the bed back to its original place in the corner. 

And if Phil notices the hot, angry tears hitting the ground as they work… he doesn’t say so.   
  



End file.
